Usagi 153-06
by Unknownhacker1
Summary: Usagi is a gundam piolet with no name only a bar code 153-06, now she is sent on a mission to kill a certian pacifist monkey. She meets ghosts from the past, and must confront her forgotten mistake. PLEASE READ ADN REVIEW
1. meet the nameless

Disclaimer: I ..Unknownhacker.. Own .*sob* nothing!!!  
  
Not Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
*Crying*  
  
Here's the deal  
  
I don't like Relena or Darin  
  
I think that Hiiro and Usagi are a great couple  
  
I don't like Relena  
  
I don't like Relena  
  
I don't like Relena  
  
I really really don't like Relena  
  
  
  
**** On with the show****  
  
You don't know me in fact no one knows the real me. I am an assassin, a master of disguise, a hacker, and a killer. I have always been this way, I never had a real family, and I have never had friends.  
  
I writing this to anyone who will listen. I will explain from the beginning, the beginning of this darkness this pain.  
  
I was born in compound trained to kill and never show any emotion. I was trained as the final most powerful weapon in the war against the Romafeler Foundation (Spelling) I am 153-06 I have no name only a bar code, a number sequence. I was trained by; well I guess you could call her my mother, I've always been told to call her Dr. S.  
  
She calls me 06 when we are around the other doctors, but when we are alone she calls me Usa.  
  
I don't know were it comes from or what it means but every time I have a mission involving civilians my code name is Usagi Tuskino. I really have long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, but every were I go I carry a case with me that contains wigs, hair dye, voice adapters, contacts and of course make-up. All of these help me disguise my appearance. Occasionally I leave my hair alone or my eyes but never both. The mission I am preparing for I will have to assassinate Relena Peacecraft. My mission specifics say I have to get close to her, become friends, then at an opportune time kill her. Then jump in my Gundam and fly home.  
  
Let me tell you, the Gundam Pilots, my counter parts. Hiiro, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo are all weak. They had choices and choices make then weak. They decline or accept missions I live missions.  
  
What is there to say right now I'm on an airplane to the Sanq Kingdom. 'Why me?' I do want to meet the other Gundam Pilots. I don't want to be a Gundam Pilot. In storage area of my cargo plane lies, my Gundam, Silver Death. My Gundam is Black and Silver with a little dark blue around the eyes.  
  
Silver Death has a black body with silver dragons that snake up the sides, and one the curls and twists in the middle of the Gundam. The arms have silver flames around the wrists the rest is black. The face is completely silver except the black eyes and single Dark blue tear the appears to be sliding down the right side of it's face.  
  
***** In the Sanq Kingdom *****  
  
I walk up to the front desk at the Peacecraft Academy; I already hacked into the computer system at the school and entered my name and info. Then put in that I paid my fees already. The computer thinks that I am an exchange student from America. I speak ten different languages perfectly so for this mission I will speak American.  
  
" I'm here for my schedule I'm Serena Moon." I say extending my hand to the older women behind the counter.  
  
" Alright Mrs. Relena is waiting for you through those doors." The lady didn't even shake my hand she just sends me into Relena Peacecraft's office.  
  
" Thank you." I say in a monotone voice, angry from the fact that I was trying with all my might to be polite. The woman looks at me then away. I decide to forget her, I move on through the door.  
  
=&@%&$&%$# Inside the Office #&@%#$&#$@&^  
  
" stupid.." Relena is mumbling to herself but stops as soon as I enter the room.  
  
" Well hello, Serena Moon, I assume" Relena said fake happiness in her voice.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Here is you schedule, now get out." Relena pointed to the door I moved away from the desk. I couldn't help but wonder were my gun was, but the mission said I should be friends with her so I deal.  
  
When I'm outside the lady at the desk hands my room number.  
  
Room 235.  
  
I grab my bags and slowly move up to my room. There it is. I open the door, the room is fairly clean one side of the room is messy the other is clean. I assume that the clean side is mine. I unpack all of my stuff into the dresser. I decide o change my clothes. I close the door to my room; I take off my traveling clothes.  
  
I put on a pair of black leather pants and a blood red tank top that shows of my dragon belly button ring.  
  
I slip on my riding gloves. I hope that they delivered my bike to the hanger already, if not I will just have to..acquire on, some how.  
  
I step outside to see a man with long brown hair being chased by another man, with slicked back hair.  
  
I look at them, this time I am wearing no disguise considering that it would be hard to be consistent.  
  
My hair is pulled into a braid behind my, it's just like that guys, only blonde.  
  
" May I help you miss?" asked a kind voice I could tell help no treat so I ignored the scene happening to the side of me.  
  
" This is my dorm." I say in a monotone voice.  
  
" You must be Hiiro's new roommate, my name is Quatre Ribbaba Winner, you are?" Quatre stretched his out me.  
  
(AN: from now on, I will be dealing with many characters so my writing style will change.)  
  
" My name is Serena Moon, nice to meet you."  
  
" Nice to meet you to," said Quatre.  
  
" Q-man help me I think Wu-man I serious this time!" The guy with the long brown hair jumped in between Quatre and Serena.  
  
" Duo please calm down." Quatre tried to settle his frantic friend.  
  
" Maxwell!" shouted the man with the slicked back hair. Wufei's Katana sliced through the air in front of Serena but it didn't hit Duo because he jumped behind Serena.  
  
" Move you weak onna!" Wufei yelled at Serena,  
  
" What did you call me?" Serena asked trying to control her anger.  
  
" MOVE ONNA!" Wufei yelled in Serena's face. Serena lost control of her anger. She flipped her body over then landing she lowered herself, then she swept Wufei's legs out from under him. With in seconds Wufei lay one his back. Serena Pulled her gun out and moved it right in between Wufei's eyes.  
  
" I will kill you if you ever, ever call me onna again." Serena growled at Wufei.  
  
She left the room to go riding and take her mind of the events of these days.  
  
*** 4 hours later ***  
  
Serena opened the door to her dorm and moved through the entrance. As was walked to her dorm she saw that the TV was on in the living room. She pulled her out her gun and pointed it out in front of her.  
  
When she was right behind the doorway, she stopped, then taking one deep breath she swings her body around, and into the room.  
  
A guy sits on the sofa, his chest is bear reveling his well sculpted chest. From what she could see he had unruly brown hair and wore a pair of black spandex shorts. (Guess who?)  
  
He looked at her with a pair of emotionless purssion blue eyes.  
  
" Hiiro?" Suddenly the gun dropped from her hand..  
  
AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Cliffy cliffy  
  
No really, I will write another chapter and I there will be some extreme relena Baka Bashing  
  
Review please!!!! : ) 


	2. Long lost...love...brother...accomplic

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!  
  
Ok  
  
Please don't sue me : )  
  
Here is my sense of humor and an update of the last chapter:  
  
Who is the real Serena?  
  
How dose 153-06 know Hiiro, the perfect soldier, Yui?  
  
*** Last time ***  
  
She stopped when she was outside the door, then taking a deep breath she swung her body into the room her gun out in front of her.  
  
" Hiiro?"  
  
**** Present ****  
  
" Hiiro? Please tell me it's you" Serena questioned her voice breaking toward the end, and showing emotion.  
  
" Do I.153-06?" Hiiro came to the realization and suddenly his face was not so cold.  
  
" Oh my god, Hiiro it's you!" Serena dropped to her knees in the doorway.  
  
"Usa!" Hiiro ran over to her and embraced her tightly.  
  
"Hiiro, Dr. S. told me you were dead, she told me you were killed on a mission." Serena cried on to Hiiro's shoulder.  
  
" I know Dr. J. told me that you were shot on a mission to kill some political figure." Hiiro held her closer  
  
" Is Jason here?" Serena asked looking into Hiiro's eyes  
  
" His name was changed to Quatre by the doctors." Hiiro once again embraced Serena.  
  
" I thought it looked like him, Is Tro here?" Serena Questioned about her favorite mission partner  
  
" Yes Trowa is here!" Hiiro laughed out at all the question he had just received.  
  
Serena and Hiiro continued hugging while Serena remembered the last time she saw all of them.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Dr. J's voice rang out loud and clear in the small interrogation room were they had all been kept for the past two days.  
  
" Trowa Barton, Were an accomplice to this attempt?" Dr. J asked  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Who planed it?"  
  
" I will never betray the person or persons who planned it!" Trowa answered firmly  
  
" Will you face the punishment of being separated from your partner and being beaten for you crimes of conspiracy?"  
  
"Yes" Trowa closed his eyes as two guards came in and took him away.  
  
" Jason Moon, Were you an accomplish of this attempt?"  
  
" Yes, I was and if you don't like it you can shove it because we will get you!" Jason answered this time he wasn't even given a chance two guard came in one carrying a needle. They sedated Jason and dragged him out of the room.  
  
" Hiiro Yui?" Dr. J was asking the same question by in fewer words.  
  
" Yes, I was and we will get you!" Hiiro knew they would take him away and he would never see is lover Usagi again, so in one swift movement he kissed her. The guards came and sedated him and then dragged him out of the room.  
  
" Usagi Moon, I know you planned the attempt on my life and now your accomplices will pay for it, they will be brainwashed to remember only when they see you again. The same goes for you, but you see, that is if you survive the punishment." Dr. J's voice dripped with venom.  
  
" You'll never destroy the truth!" with that she was sedated and dragged from the room.  
  
**** End Flashback ****  
  
" Hiiro I need to see then Jason is probably getting his memories back right now," Usagi moved from his embrace and stood up " Were are there dorms Hiiro?"  
  
Hiiro stood and moved with usagi into the hallway. When they reached, the door to Quatre's dorm Hiiro knocked. A voice answered from the other side,  
  
"Come in" with that Hiiro and Usagi entered the dorm. On the couch in front of them sat Quatre, Jason, and her brother.  
  
" Jason?" Usagi asked her voice filled with doubt that he remembered then suddenly he stood and moved to Usagi's side.  
  
" Nice to see you sis!" Quatre hugged his long forgotten sister. While they were hugging Trowa walked into the room, he was about to turn around when a hand abruptly grabbed his wrist. Quatre and Usagi were no longer hugging. Usagi turned Trowa.  
  
" Tro?" Trowa suddenly remembered and kissed Usagi's hand and then hugged her. 


	3. memories of things long erased

" Man it's so good to see you guys again." Usagi said her emotional free mask breaking. (AN: I will be calling Serena or 153-06, Usagi from now on ok! By the way, her real name is Usagi moon.) She hugged everyone again then sat down with them. Quatre and Trowa sat next to each other and Hiiro and Usagi sat next to each other. Usagi kept looking at them as if deep in concentration. Finally, she broke the silence she created.  
  
" What happened to you after you were taken from the room Trowa?" She looked over at her ex-accomplice.  
  
Trowa seamed to think before he spoke his voice calm and controlled as it had always been.  
  
" Well you see…." He began his story.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
Trowa sat in a cold room his hands tied behind his back. The room was perpetually dark so he had no way to know how long he sat in his uncomfortable crouched position. After a long time in the tangible darkness, the door opened shortly blinding him as it let the bright light of the outside world into his space. In the time he had to think before this event Trowa concluded that if he was angry and rash he would not make it out of this compound alive so he faced the coming pain with grim determination. The man who entered the room had a short and weak looking form. He knew whom it was, that had come to visit him in his personal hell. The lights of the room flipped on. Trowa's guess was right in front of him was Dr. J, his face angry and amused at he same time.  
  
" Trowa," Dr. J's voice echoed in the small space. " You actually thought that you could kill me I trained you. I thought you everything you know. I'm disappointed in you, I took you guys in, I cared for you, I gave you a home, and this is the thanks I get." Dr. J looked sad but he knew he was only trying to make him softer toward the old mans plight.  
  
" You gave us old crust food, a leaky cold home, you trained us to be killers, you stripped us of our humanity and in spite of all these you expect us not to turn on the hand that feeds us." Trowa's voice and unintentionally taken on a cold hard edge, Dr. J was about to continue when Trowa decided he was not finished talking yet.  
  
"You beat us, you almost killed us, you took us from our families. Worst of all the things you have done, you preached the morality of you actions, as if to justify them to someone other then yourself. Well we were never listening we pretended so you would shut the hell up." Trowa's eyes gleamed with hatred and pain and yet something more. Dr. J left the room five big men came in and beat the tied up Trowa until he could no longer hold his head up. Then they picked him up and placed in a chair that was off in the corner of the room. The tied down his wrists and ankles, straps from the chair came across and held down his midsection. A large metal like arm stretched around from behind him, and moved in front of him. There was a space in the machine the came down over his eyes. Trowa screamed as the machine used metal pieces to pry his eyes open. The words, ' I have no name I am the lone pilot, I have always been alone, echoed through his head and the word alone flashed in front of his eyes. This lasted a few minuets before a laser bean came down and hit his eyes, erasing his memories of everything but his training. Finally, he lost consciousness.  
  
*** End flashback ***  
  
"……And that is everything that happened." Trowa said finally finishing his tale about his punishment.  
  
He looked around the room to see nods.  
  
" I was knocked out until the part were they strapped me to the chair but I know I was beaten because me body was extremely bloody."  
  
*** End ***  
  
AaAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH cliffy!!!!!!  
  
I will write more soon I promise! please read and review. 


	4. Oh shame on you lover, shame on you Hiir...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, alright I can't * sigh, and dramatic pause * take this *runs away crying *  
  
This chapter is dedicated to everyone who review and in particular Moongirl who sent me an email requesting more chapters (:  
  
*** Well Here Goes ***  
  
Everyone looked at Hiiro; this was the first time he had talked since they entered the room with Quatre and Trowa.  
  
" I saw Dr. J He said that I would be reprogrammed…"  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
" Well, Well, O1 Hiiro Yui. You disappoint me, with your pitiful attempt at an assassination. More importantly, you attempted, no matter how pitiful, to kill me. You father in ways, your protector before you were trained, and your trainer. You are an unfaithful mutt, and with out me you would be living on the street." Dr. J looked at Hiiro as if waiting for some response. It seamed he had forgotten that Hiiro, despite his failure at killing Dr. J, was still a perfect solider.  
  
" Old Man, you are a fool. You think that by killing me or erasing my memories that you will not die eventually, or be killed by those others you trained. Yes I know about the other two Duo Maxwell, picked up off the street after his guardians were killed, nice one there staging the attack on the orphan age. Wufei Chang, You recruited him after his wife died, I am sure you had something to do with that. You Disappoint, and Disgust me. Remember that!" Hiiro said his voice Monotone, yet Icy and harsh. Dr. J stormed from the room growling about how Hiiro would respect him. Hiiro lost consciousness again from loss of blood.  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
Usagi looked at Hiiro he seamed lost in thought and in deep concentration.  
  
" I say we recruit the others to help us." Quatre (Jason) said after a few minuets of uncomfortable silence.  
  
" No" Hiiro said and walked out of the room back to his dorm. Usagi looked at Quatre and Trowa, who both nodded, Usagi smiled and ran after Hiiro. When she reached the dorm, she opened the door, and stepped inside. She looked around and spotted a light in Hiiro's room. When she got closer, the sound of typing reached her ears. She looked in the room, she watched Hiiro for a few minuets her presence unnoticed. Finally, she stepped forward, but her Gundam pilot stealth kicked in and she made no noise as she advanced on Hiiro. She reached the place were she could see the screen of the laptop, as she read over his shoulder her eyes filled with tears. ' How could he?' she questioned Hiiro to her self. As she turned around, she brushed Hiiro's shoulder with her hand. Hiiro looked over at her, with a stunned expression, he reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist. She turned and looked him, for the first time since he met her; he saw tears in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
" Let go Hiiro, I'm leaving." Hiiro looked at her his eyes pleading but she just shook her head. Hiiro did not let go of her wrist, so they just stood there looking at each other. Usagi was aggravated and pulled her wrist free. She walked away from Hiiro and out of the room never once looking back. Hiiro sat back down and looked at the computer, particularly the email he was reading when Usagi came in.  
  
** Email **  
  
01,  
  
A criminal by the name of Usagi Moon is on the loose consider her a threat. You mission is to assassinate her anytime possible. Make no contact with the aforementioned. This is a necessary mission you will complete or you will face sever Punishment. Mission summary: Kill Usagi Moon, no contact, as soon as possible.  
  
DR. J  
  
** End Email **  
  
Then Hiiro looked at his response to the email.  
  
** Hiiro's Email **  
  
Dr. J,  
  
Our memories have already been revived. After we kill Usagi Moon, 153-06 we will return to you and have our memories erased again. Count on me to complete this mission, because I will do so them I will report to headquarters.  
  
01  
  
** End Hiiro's Email **  
  
Hiiro sighed what had he been thinking, he love Usagi, why would he want to kill her.  
  
  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH!!! CLIFFY!!!  
  
I'll write more soon I promise. 


End file.
